


Green With Envy

by blisskendall



Category: Kickthestickz, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), youtube - Fandom
Genre: KickTheStickz - Freeform, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 02:37:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7740160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blisskendall/pseuds/blisskendall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The loud sound of the bathroom door slamming shut from PJ’s force falls over the two men inside.<br/>PJ was angry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green With Envy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This story was written by anonymous, it's not written by me. I don't own any part of it. I only got permission to upload it.

The loud sound of the bathroom door slamming shut from PJ’s force falls over the two men inside.

PJ was angry.

The party had been going well – they were at a friend’s house, celebrating a birthday. Many people were there, a sea of faces known and unknown in crowds around the house. PJ had sensed he was in for a wild night as soon as he saw Chris’s face in the car – eyes full of an untold thought, smirk full of a playful mind.

This usually meant Chris was going to end up winding him up.

Which is what happened.

PJ had, about an hour in, went to get both him and Chris a drink. Looking around the kitchen of the flat they were in, he noticed that there was a severe lack of anything alcoholic – it had all disappeared into the hands of everyone else. PJ had grumbled as he hadn’t drunk anything yet, but he didn’t know about Chris.

Walking out of the kitchen, he saw Chris at the other side of the rather large lounge, in the swarm of bodies. He was leaning against the wall, whispering something into the ear of an unknown man, giggling slightly.

PJ walked closer towards them.

He had felt a jolt of jealously run through him as he saw the man give Chris a drink, and Chris winking at him in return and taking it gladly. PJ walked right up to them.

‘I didn’t know Pokémon could be so interesting – hey, PJ!’

PJ had clenched his hands by his side – Chris was never interested about things such as that, calling them ‘stupid and silly’.

‘Hey, Chris – and who are you?’

The man smiled wide. He had black-rimmed glasses and dark hair and matched PJ’s own height.

‘Matt. Short for mattress.’

Chris had giggled as the man winked into his direction, PJ noticing Chris was right at the beginning of being drunk.

‘This is Matt, he is a very funny man with very nice cheekbones, I mean look at them, so sharp –‘

PJ’s jealousy was all-encompassing of his being at that point onwards.

‘That’s great, yeah – Chris, can you come with me?’

‘But I want to speak with –‘

PJ smiled tightly at Matt as he grabbed Chris by the wrist and had dragged him into the bathroom they stood in now.  
He looked to see Chris looking at him, pouting slightly.

‘PJ, why did you take me away from him, he was so nice and funny, he gave me drinks and told me stories, he even has cats! ‘

Chris giggled as PJ shoved him against the tiles on the wall, grip tight on Chris’s arms. He lowered his voice into a harsh whisper.

‘Yeah, I bet you would like to stay with him until he had shoved you onto his bed, wouldn’t you?’

‘Maybe I would, I can imagine his grip so well –‘

PJ forced his lips onto Chris’s, pushing him further into the wall. Chris whines at the show of force, opening his mouth, allowing the other man access with his tongue.

Moving their lips apart, PJ smirked as he saw Chris move uncomfortably against him. He begins to bite at his neck, deliberately leaving marks above his collar line.

‘Too bad Chris, we both know you’re mine.’

He saw the familiar playful glint in Chris’s eye.

‘Who says I don’t want to be his?’

He wants to play this game? PJ thinks.

I’ll make him regret that.

Chris continues.

‘Now PJ, you’ve had your silly little tantrum and let out your frustration, let’s head back out –‘

PJ doesn’t let go of his arms.

‘I have a better idea. Here’s something to keep you quiet.’

‘PJ, we can’t do that here, people will hear.’

Swiftly, PJ takes off his tie, and shoves it into Chris’s mouth.

He sinks down to his knees in front of Chris, and makes work of removing his jeans and boxers. He sees Chris is already half-hard.

PJ runs a line slowly on the underside of Chris’s cock, making him shiver.

‘You should’ve thought about that before draping yourself all over him.’

His voice came out almost as a growl, making Chris whimper slightly.

Slowly, PJ takes Chris into his mouth, feeling him at the back of his throat. He can hear Chris’s stifled groan of pleasure, the muffled sound sending a spark of arousal straight to his own cock.

He begins to bob his head slowly, wishing to drag out the process. He looks up through his lashes at Chris, who has his head thrown back, marks on his neck made by him easier to see under the bright light.

Chris places his hands into PJ’s hair, and PJ pulls himself away.

‘Hands by your side, we’re going at my pace.’

Chris moves his hands away.

‘Perfect.’

PJ decides to suck at the head of Chris’ achingly hard cock, swirling his tongue around it. He feels Chris buck into the warm heat of his mouth, so he places his hands firmly on Chris’s hips, refraining him from movement. He can taste the familiar salty taste in his mouth.  
The increased amount of quiet muffled moans from above him tells PJ Chris is close. So PJ moves away.

‘Take the tie out for a minute.’

Chris takes the tie out, panting heavily.

‘Who’s are you, Chris?’

The breath from his voice is warm and hot on Chris’s cock, making him whine.

‘I’m yours, PJ, I love you, please, put your mouth back on me I’m so close –’

‘That’s what I like to hear. Tie in.’

Chris puts the tie back in his mouth as PJ deep-throats Chris once more, pushing past his gag reflex, moving his head quickly.  
Chris groans deeply from behind the tie, finally reaching his climax. PJ continues to bob his head, as he feels Chris release down his throat, warm and fast.

PJ then moves off him, quick to want release himself. He stands up and takes the tie out of Chris’s mouth, who is red-faced and out of breath.  
‘On your knees.’

They move so Chris is on his knees in front of him, PJ’s back against the wall.

PJ unbuckles his belt and pulls his trousers and boxers down, already close to release.

‘O-Open your mouth.’

Chris complies, his hair all messed up and panting softly.

PJ fucks into his own hand roughly, biting his own hand to keep quiet.

‘F-Fuck –‘

He arches his back off the wall as he climaxes, his release going into Chris’s open mouth, some dribbling off his bottom lip.

‘So hot Chris, all mine…’

PJ leans back against the wall, drained of energy.

Chris wipes his mouth with his sleeve, and chuckles as he stands up, buttoning up his jeans.

‘I’ve been thinking about you doing that ever since I got in the car, you don’t disappoint.’

PJ smiles at his boyfriend, and kisses him on the nose.

‘You planned this, didn’t you?’

‘You bet.’

PJ laughed as he belted himself back up.

‘You’re going to be the death of me one day. Want to see how Matt’s doing?’

Chris leans into him, giggling slightly.

‘I’d prefer to go home for round two.’

‘Happily.’


End file.
